


Rekompensata

by Minia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elven Glory, Elven Sentinel, Fanservice, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Memories, Multi, NOT-Trespasser, Nudity, Past, Post-Game(s), Romance, Training, Vir'Abelasan, dalish lullaby, vir'abelasan voices
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minia/pseuds/Minia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po pokonaniu Koryfeusza w Thedas zapanował pokój. Czy Inkwizytorka Lavellan zwalczy trawiący jej duszę żal po odejściu Solasa? A może wesprze ją w tym były dowódca Obrońców Studni Smutków?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niespodziewany Sojusznik

**Author's Note:**

> Język elfów używany w tekście jest wzorowany na [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral) autorstwa FenxShiral i może zawierać błędy. Proszę o wyrozumiałość i życzę miłego czytania! (>‿◠)✌

     Znowu zapanował pokój. Przynajmniej chwilowo można było odetchnąć od ciągłego napięcia i zmartwień o los całego Thedas. Minęło nieco ponad pełnię od kiedy Koryfeusz został pokonany, a mianowanie Poszukiwaczki Pentaghast nową Boską wzbudzało nadzieję, na powrót porządku oraz harmonii. Oczywiście, wciąż było mnóstwo pracy do zrobienia i obowiązków do wykonania, jednak każdemu było łatwiej bez groźby zagłady wiszącej nad głową.

     Nad Podniebną Twierdzą powoli zbliżała się noc. Wieczorową porą większość mieszkańców fortu udawała się na spoczynek po ciężkim dniu, lub oddawała się relaksowi, a jeszcze chętniej oblegała karczmę w której okrzykom ku zwycięstwu Inkwizycji i litrom przelewanych trunków nie było końca. Utrzymanie morali na wysokim poziomie było najważniejsze. Również przywódczyni Inkwizycji często spędzała tam czas, by być blisko swoich ludzi, pogłębiać ich zaufanie i zacieśniać więzi. Jednak nie tego wieczoru.

     Inkwizytorka Lavellan stała na balkonie w swojej komnacie wpatrując się w czerwone słońce niknące za horyzontem, spowijające górskie zimowe szczyty w pomarańczowej barwie. Chłodne i rześkie powietrze lekko mierzwiło jej krótkie kasztanowe włosy. W wieczory takie jak ten zagłębiała się w przemyśleniach i refleksjach na temat mijającego czasu. Każdego dnia nosiła na swych barkach obowiązki, którym większość osób by nie sprostało, a ona stawiała im czoła. Mimo, iż otaczała ją grupa zaufanych przyjaciół, każdą decyzję musiała podjąć sama, nie zważając na ich poparcie czy dezaprobatę. Odpowiedzialność spadała na jej barki i na jej sumienie. Momentami, pomimo swojego młodego wieku czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Kroczyła jednak na przód pod sztandarem Inkwizycji ku zwycięstwu.

     Opierając przedramiona na balustradzie wpatrywała się w rzadkie drzewa rosnące u podnóża Podniebnej Twierdzy, na śnieżne jelenie poruszające się po skutym mrozem jeziorze i podążające ich śladem wilki. Jej oczy barwy lodu były spokojne i smutne.

> _Nie jesteś sama. Ktoś przybył. Nadchodzi Dowódca Strażników._

     Usłyszała szept studni w swej głowie tuż przed cichymi, niemal niesłyszalnymi krokami które rozbrzmiały we wnętrzu pokoju zbliżając się do wyjścia na balkon. Nawet się nie odwróciła.

     - _Andaran Atish’an, Inkwizytorko. _ – Rozbrzmiał spokojny głos starożytnego elfa, który zatrzymał się w progu krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Gdy nie odpowiedziała, kontynuował. – _Twoi ludzie weselą się i radują w blasku zwycięstwa, podczas gdy ich przywódczyni pogłębia się w czeluściach smutku. Nie daj mu się pochłonąć, gdyż trawi on duszę bardziej niż zaraza._

Dalijka wyprostowała się i westchnęła przez nos. Naprawdę chciała spędzić ten wieczór sam na sam ze swoją melancholią. Nie miała ochoty na niespodziewane spotkania.

     - _Ten który raz odszedł, nie powróci._

Zagryzła wargi i odwróciła się nerwowo stronę przybysza.

     - _Po co tu przybyłeś, Abelasie? Prawić mi morały? Czy nauczać na temat negatywnych emocji?_

_\- Twoje poczynania zdjęły obowiązki z naszych barków. Możemy podążać gdzie chcemy._

_\- Więc czemu przybyłeś akurat tutaj?_ – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi wpatrując się badawczo w oczy byłego Obrońcy. Milczał przez chwilę ważąc jej słowa, a jego wzrok podążył po okolicy.

     - _To Tarasyl’an Te’las, następne z wielu miejsc gdzie zatracono na zawszę kulturę Elvhen. Chciałem ujrzeć to miejsce, ale teraz sądzę, że sprawdza się porzekadło „czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.” – _ Zasępił się i spojrzał z powrotem na rozmówczynię. – _Inkwizycja zwyciężyła. Pokonałaś Koryfeusza zyskując chwilowe złudzenie bezpieczeństwa i pokoju. Wiedza i moc Vir’Abelasanwciąż są w tobie. Moje pytanie brzmi, co z tym dalej zrobisz?_

 _\- Wykorzystam ten dar w dobrym celu. Nigdy nie pragnęłam władzy, ale jeśli ma to pomóc uzyskać ogólną zgodę, to nie zamierzam siedzieć cicho. –_ Mówiła spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. _\- To również moje dziedzictwo._

Mężczyzna nie powstrzymał parsknięcia pod nosem, lecz kiwnął tylko głową jak zwykle skrywaną pod obszernym kapturem. Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

_– Dotychczas tak było. Nie wiadomo jednak do czego cię to doprowadzi. I czy ścieżki, którymi zmierzasz faktycznie poprowadzą do obranego celu._

_\- Jeśli posiadasz wiedzę jak utworzyć nową Studnię Smutków i zwrócić wiedzę oraz moc naszych przodków-_

_\- Dian.–_ Przerwał jej ostro unosząc dłoń. – _Vir’Abelasan już nie istnieje, a moi ludzie zostali zwolnieni ze swojego obowiązku. Nasza powinność dopełniła się. Udali się swoimi drogami, by wreszcie zaznać spokoju w ramionach Matki. Ich czas się skończył. Tak jak czas Studni zakończy się wraz z twoim._

 _\- W takim razie dlaczego ty również nie odszedłeś? –_ Spojrzała na niego nie rozumiejąc.

     Umilkł, jak gdyby sam potrzebował chwili, by znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Stojąc przy nim i rozmawiając miała wrażenie, iż czuje każdą emocję ukrytą w jego słowach i duszy. Większość z nich było adekwatne do jego imienia, ale odczuwała również niepewność swych dążeń oraz głębokie poczucie obowiązku służby.

> _Uthenera nie nadchodzi. Nie wzywa go. Czas się jeszcze nie wypełnił. Powinność nie została spełniona. Dowódca czuwa. Trzyma pieczę. Straż trwa. Musi wypełnić obowiązek, cel który został mu nadany._

     Prastare głosy studni rozbrzmiały w jej głowie. Zamknęła oczy by lepiej słyszeć. Potrafiły milczeć całymi dniami, dziś stały się wyjątkowo rozmowne. Nie rozumiała wszystkich słów, dźwięki brzmiały z daleka, niewyraźne, ciche, rozmyte, niesione niczym na wietrze.

     - _Studnia do ciebie przemawia. Dziedzictwo, powiedziałaś_. – Podjął, gdy głosy ucichły. _– Chcę mieć pewność, że użyjesz jej w słusznym celu. Byłem… Nie. Jestem Obrońcą Vir’Abelasan. W zamian mogę posłużyć swoją wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Chcę dołączyć do Inkwizycji. Po to tu przybyłem._

 _\- Chcesz dołączyć do Inkwizycji? –_ Uniosła lekko brwi w szczerym zdziwieniu.

_\- Jeśli udzielisz mi pozwolenia, Inkwizytorko._

_\- Ma nuvenin, Lethallin. – _ Posłała mu lekki uśmiech. - Każdy przyjaciel jest mile widziany w progach Inkwizycji.

     - _Ma serannas, Inkwizytorko Lavellan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Andaran Atish’an - formalne przywitanie elfów, dosł. „mieszkam w tym miejscu, miejscu pokoju”  
> [2] Tarasyl’an Te’las - pierwotna elf. nazwa dla Podniebnej Twierdzy, dosł. „miejsce, gdzie powstrzymywano niebiosa"  
> [3] Elvhen - elf. nazwa ich własnej rasy, dosł. „nasz lud"  
> [4] Vir’Abelasan - elf. nazwa Studni Smutków, dosł. „miejsce na drodze bólu"  
> [5] Dian - elf.: dosyć  
> [6] Uthenera - starożytna praktyka nieśmiertelnych elfów, które mogły „zasnąć” zmęczone życiem; dosł. „wieczny sen na jawie”  
> [7] Ma nuvenin - elf.: jak sobie życzysz; „Lethallin" - zwyczajne odniesienie do znajomego płci męskiej  
> [8] Ma serannas - elf.: serdecznie dziękuję


	2. Więzy Rodzinne

     Przez dłuższy czas w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie działo się nic szczególnego. Jak zwykle, jedni przybywali do fortecy z raportem powierzonych im zadań, odpocząć, uzupełnić zapasy oraz czekać na kolejne rozkazy. Inni wyruszali na kolejne zadania, raz mniej, raz bardziej ważne i skomplikowane. Nikt nie siedział bezczynnie, a każda para rąk pomagała. Czasem było to zwykłe szczotkowanie wierzchowców, czasem pielęgnacja roślin ogrodu, czy pełnienie warty. Co dziennie nie trzeba było ratować świata. Ale to właśnie te małe elementy składały się na wspólną całość.

     Dobiegało już późne popołudnie, gdy Inkwizytorka opuściła salę narad. Raporty zapowiadały się obiecująco. Dotychczasowe poczynania dotyczące pogodzenia ze sobą Kręgu Maginów i Kolegium Zaklinaczy spełzały na niczym, tym razem wydawało się, że chociaż trochę ich stosunki się polepszały. Kto wie, może kiedyś dożyje czasu, gdy nawiążą głębszy sojusz lub zjednoczą się pod jednym szyldem?

     Nie wybiegała jednak tak daleko do przodu z nadziejami.

     Ściskając w dłoni pożółkłą kopertę minęła korytarz prowadzący do sali narad oraz sądowy tron i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Zatrzymała się progu i rozejrzała na zewnątrz, gdy chłodne powietrze szczypało ją w twarz. Sądziła, że na podwórzu ujrzy swojego brata, jak zwykle wymigującego się od cięższej pracy, jednak prócz żołnierzy oraz grupy Szarżowników błąkających się koło karczmy, nie dostrzegła nikogo.

     Wróciła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spostrzegła Varrica siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików ustawionych w pomieszczeniu w pobliżu kominka, z którego buchało ciepło na całą komnatę. Blask paleniska oświetlał mu pergaminy. Zapisywał je starannie piórem maczanym w kałamarzu.

 _\- Co piszesz?_ – Zagadnęła do krasnoluda skradając się tuż za jego plecami.

     - _O cholera._ – Syknął, robiąc tuszem kleksa na dźwięk niespodziewanego głosu. Złapał za skrawek pergaminu by zetrzeć atrament. – _Nic specjalnego. To tylko list do znajomego handlowca z Kirkwall. Przydało by mi się parę informacji… i nie tylko._ – Uśmiechnął się miło.

     - _Już myślałam, że to kolejna z twoich porywających powieści. Kasandra była by wniebowzięta._

     - _Myślisz, że mogłaby być jeszcze bardziej boska niż teraz?_ – Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

     - _Tego nie wiem, ale uważaj, bo jeszcze użyje całej swojej siły, by zmusić cię do dalszego pisania._ – Odpowiedziała mu śmiechem. – _Nie wiedziałeś Adrana?_

     - _Ancymona? Wydawało mi się, że kręcił się gdzieś z Dorianem_. – Wygładził w palcach końcówkę pióra by ponowić pisanie. _– Jednak nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żebyś tam…_ \- Urwał spostrzegając, że elfka znika już za drzwiami prowadzącymi na schody. - _…szła_.

     Przeskakiwała co drugi stopień by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na górze. Nim się spostrzegła już przed nią rozpościerały się drewniane drzwi prowadzące do komnaty Tevinterczyka. Często tu bywała. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. I pięknymi, jak mawiał. Bez namysłu chwyciła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi lekkim pchnięciem.

     - _Dorianie jest u ciebie … ?_ \- Umilkła zaskoczona widokiem jaki ukazał się jej oczom.

     Nekromanta leżał wygodnie na posłaniu, jakim Stwórca go stworzył, i z wyraźnym zadowoleniem skręcał wąsik pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem. Szczęściem było to, iż udo zgiętej w kolanie nogi zasłaniało jego przyrodzenie. Dalijczyk o zmierzwionych czarnych włosach natomiast pochylał się nad nim z wyraźnym zamiarem pocałunku, jednocześnie wsuwając materiałowe spodnie na nagie pośladki. Obaj podążyli wzrokiem ku drzwiom i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

     - _Kochana siostro, mogłaś zapukać._ – Rozbrzmiał głos Adrana, wyraźnie czerwieniącego się na policzkach.

     - _Po co?_ – Skryła skrępowanie i posłała cwaniackie spojrzenie człowiekowi. _– Przecież pukanie macie już za sobą._ \- Adran pokraśniał jeszcze bardziej, a Dorian wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem. Elfka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i wycofała z pomieszczenia. _– Czekam na ciebie w ogrodzie._ – Rzuciła jeszcze przez ramie do brata i zamknęła drzwi.

 

҉           ҉           ҉

 

     Minął dobry kwadrans, nim młody Dalijczyk wyłonił się z budynku na świeże powietrze. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry obuty był w ciepły płaszcz. Nie zdążył się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do chłodnego, górskiego powietrza. Odszukał wzrokiem Inkwizytorkę siedząca na drewnianej ławce, obserwującą kwitnące embrium lekko poruszane wiatrem.

     - _Nie chłodno ci?_ – Zapytał dosiadając się obok, szczelnie otulając grubym materiałem.

     - _Pokonaliśmy Koryfeusza. Myślisz, że dam się jakiemuś wiaterkowi?_

     - _Ooo, a sądziłem, że nie masz dziś nastroju_. – Zaśmiał się lekko i westchnął głęboko. – _To, co słychać?_

     - _Mam coś dla ciebie_. – Wyciągnęła ku łotrzykowi pożółkłą kopertę i uprzedziła pytanie. – _To list od matki. Do ciebie._

     Elf wziął w dłoń kopertę i bez namysłu zaczął ją otwierać, jednak nie wyciągnął pergaminu z koperty.

     - _Chce cię namówić do powrotu. Myślała, by nawet namówić cię do ożenku z Dastride. Wiesz którą?_ – Rozsiadła się wygodniej zakładając nogę na nogę. – _Tą co tak dobrze strzela z łuku i pięknie haftuje. Ale cóż… teraz to chyba nieaktualne._ – Bardzo starała się, by jej kąciki ust nie pobiegły ku górze.

 _\- Fenedhis! – _ Syknął _. - Nie wrócę tam. Nie ma mowy. Nie na to przebyłem pół świata do Tarasyl’an Te’las i ciebie, by niedługo wracać. Poza tym, bardzo mało jest nas, elfów, tutaj. Shemlen nie umieją obchodzić się z roślinami._

     - _Proszę, nie używaj tu tego określenia_. – Ostrzegła stanowczo. - _Przecież nie zmuszam cię do wyjazdu. Po prostu grzecznie odmów jej w liście._

     - _To będzie jeszcze gorsze…_ \- Westchnął.

     Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza. Kobieta wstała i podeszła do jednej z roślin wyrastającej z jednej z glinianych donic. Przykucnęła przy niej i przyjrzała się z bliska.

     - _Na Strasznego Wilka, miał rację…_ \- Mruknęła do siebie samej w zdziwieniu. – _Ancymon, zobacz na to._

     - _Co to jest?_ – Podszedł bliżej, obserwując nieznaną mu roślinę o popielato-oliwkowej barwie, przypominającej nieco wychudzoną dłoń.

     - _To rzadka jasna odmiana Felandaris. Powszechna czarna odmiana rośnie tylko w miejscach gdzie zasłona jest cienka, a i emanuje czymś w rodzaju ciemnych mocy. Nie nadaje się w ogóle do hodowli. Udało nam się zdobyć trochę sadzonek tej rzadkiej odmiany, jednak w ogóle nie chciała się przyjąć. Dopiero Abelas poradził nam kilka wskazówek i oto mamy ją. Rośnie! Jest bardzo cenna, zwłaszcza przy wyrobie leczniczych maści i eliksirów!_ – Powiedziała z lekką ekscytacją w głosie.

     - _To on opuszcza swoją komnatę?_ – Przyjrzał się z bliska łodydze rośliny, potarł ją lekko w palcach, by poczuć subtelny zapach. – _Nie boi się , że rozsypie się ze starości na wietrze?_

     - _Nie musisz być wredny_. – Ściągnęła usta mówiąc. – _Dobrze sobie radzi. Może i nie jest za towarzyski, ale bywa w ogrodzie. Tym bardziej, że zajął komnatę, która wcześniej należała do Morrigan. Naprawdę ma ogromną wiedzę na temat ziołolecznictwa. Ostatnio pomagał też Cullenowi przy treningu rekrutów, skoro obyło się bez ofiar to chyba daje sobie radę. Poza tym, nie jestem jego niańką. Starczy, że ciebie mam na głowie!_

     - _Mamae, nie robię nic złego_. – Powiedział wydymając do przodu dolną wargę.

     - _A to dobre!_ – Zaśmiała się. – _Chyba spytam Doriana czy jesteś grzeczny i usypiasz z rączkami na kołderce._

     - _Oho, zacznie się dogryzanie_. – Pokraśniał odwracając swoje jasno zielone tęczówki w innym kierunku.

     - _Daj spokój_. – Uderzyła czarnowłosego żartobliwie pięścią w ramię. – _Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziesz okupywać go cały czas. Też bym chciała czasem z nim posiedzieć w karczmie. A to, że nie usiądę mu już na kolanach, żeby go podenerwować, jakoś zniosę._

     - _Więc… nie jesteś zła?_ – Zabrzmiał, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

     - _Oczywiście, że nie. Za co? Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Nie chcę słuchać później płaczów żadnego z was._ – Uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do doglądania roślin w kolejnych donicach. Dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak.

     – _Agenci Leliany nie przynieśli żadnych wieści?_ \- Zaczął po chwili, ciszej. Odpowiedziało mu tylko głębokie i ciężkie westchnięcie. – _Visena…?_

     - _Nic. Po prostu rozpłynął się_. – Odpowiedziała kryjąc smutek w głosie. – _Czy to ważne?_

     - _Nie wiem. A dla ciebie jest?_

     - _Dla mnie ważna jest Inkwizycja. To, co dla mnie jest ważne… ah, to właśnie, nieważne._ – Odwróciła wzrok skupiając go gdzieś na kwiatach.

     - _Ej..._ – Podszedł krok i stanął na jej przeciw kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. Była o głowę niższa od niego. – _Spójrz mi w oczy._

     Zrobiła to niechętnie.

     - _Jest ważne. Gdyby nie ty, nie było by nas teraz tu. Przewodzisz Inkwizycją, przewodzisz nami, i robisz to świetnie. Ale nie żyj tylko dla innych. Żyj też dla samej siebie._

     Kiwnęła głową, prawie niezauważalnie. Ancymon objął siostrę ramionami i przytulił, a odsuwając się po chwili złożył pocałunek na jej czole, na samym środku tatuażu hołdującego Mythal.

     - _Nie spoufalaj się, Da’len_. – Rzuciła z żartobliwą nutą i westchnęła. – _Cholera. Chyba jestem zazdrosna_.

     Adran zaśmiał się gardłowo. Kobieta naprawdę poczuła głębokie uczucie zazdrości. Zazdrości i zmieszania, sama nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego.

     Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło pary spokojnych żółtych oczu obserwujących ich z cienia rzucanego przez jeden z filarów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fenedhis - wsp.: powszechna klątwa, dosł. „członek wilka”  
> [2] Shemlen - elf. : nazwa rasy ludzkiej, dosł. „szybkie dziecko”  
> [3] Felandaris - elf.: roślina, materiał rzemieślniczy, dosł. „ziele demona”  
> [4] Mamae - elf.: matka  
> [5] Da’len - elf.: dziecko, w tym przypadku odniesienie do młodszego rodzeństwa


	3. Trening

     Inkwizytorka poklepała jelenia po grzbiecie, podróżując stępem. Gałęzie drzew iglastych uginały się pod ciężkimi, śnieżnymi czapami. Słońce minęło już zenit, a jego jasne promienie odbijały się mocnym blaskiem od śniegu.

     Potrzebowała się przewietrzyć i chociaż na chwile wyrwać się z kamiennych murów. Dodatkowo, rozmawiając z generałem Cullenem i wysłuchując jego raportu, dowiedziała się, że Abelas opuścił Twierdzę niedługo po świcie. Z ich rozmowy dało się wywnioskować, że po prostu udał się potrenować w samotności. Nie uznała tego za nic niespodziewanego. Oczywiście obszary tak blisko warowni Inkwizycji wypełnione były agentami na służbie i nic złego nie mogło się przytrafić tu nikomu bez ich wiedzy. Uznała jednak, że nie zaszkodzi jej sprawdzenie samej, czy na pobliskich zalesionych terenach nic złego się nie dzieje.

     Spokojnie jechała na grzbiecie wierzchowca obserwując płoszącą się pod tętentem kopyt zwierzynę. Przymknęła oczy. Wpiła pięty lekko w boki wierzchowca, a ten zarżał dziko i puścił się galopem po usypanej kamieniami leśnej drodze. Pęd rozwiał jej krótkie włosy we wszystkie strony. Pochyliła się w siodle czując tylko chłodne powietrze i szum zbliżającego się leśnego strumyka. Kilka ptaków zerwało się z gałęzi tuz przed nią, zrzucając śnieżną czapę zaraz za nimi. Droga skręcała wzdłuż strumienia, pokierowała tam swą Enaste, by dotrzeć do płytszej wody i przebyć przez nią nie narażając zwierzęcia na zbędny chłód.

> _Sahlin!_

     Pociągnęła raptownie za lejce, nie spodziewając się głosów tak wyraźnych i nagłych, jakby ktoś głośno szepnął wprost do jej ucha. Niemal zatrzymała się i toczyła przez chwilę bój ze spłoszonym zwierzęciem by nie spaść z jego grzbietu. Na szczęście udało jej się go uspokoić. Powolnym stępem przebyli płyciznę rzeczki pojawiając się na drodze po drugiej stronie.

     Głosy znowu zaszumiały cicho, z oddali. Odetchnęła głęboko. Zamknęła oczy w skupieniu.

> _Tel’ven. Na inan nuvenin sulevin._

     Słowa nie miały sensu. Nie rozumiała ich znaczenia. Nie było to niczym nowym. Już miała ponaglić zwierzę do dalszej drogi, gdy spostrzegła to, co próbowały jej przekazać. W zasięgu wzroku w kierunku prądu wody teren wyraźnie się obniżał, przechodząc powoli w nagły uskok. Woda spływała po kamieniach do nagłego spadu, a dalej kaskadą do rynny rzecznej. W sporej odległości od rzeki nie rosły żadne drzewa, po czym można było domyśleć się, iż rzeczka poszerzała się w wilgotniejszą lub cieplejszą porę roku. Poprzewracane pniaki, nie wskazywały na typową wycinkę, lecz na naturalny stan rzeczy. Przy jednym z powalonych drzew spostrzegła zakapturzonego mężczyznę. Siłował się z czymś na wpół przezroczystym niczym zjawa lub cień typowej dla elfów postury. Po kilku celnych uderzeniach przeciwnik Obrońcy osłabł i rozwiał się z powiewem zefirku niczym dym. Elf pochylił się i wsparł dłońmi na kolanach odpoczywając.

> _Abelasan._

     Skierowała rogate zwierze w kierunku znajomego elfa. Była pewna, że usłyszał dźwięk kopyt o wiele wcześniej niż pojawiła się na horyzoncie, jednak spojrzał na nią dopiero po dłuższej chwili, prostując się. Podjeżdżając bliżej spostrzegła błyszczące się w słońcu części złotej zbroi – napierśnik, rękawice wraz z naramiennikami oraz kostur ułożone przy jednym z powalonych konarów. Widząc jak zeskakuje z wierzchowca podszedł bliżej krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

     - _Andaran Atish’an. -_ Zaczęła _. - Zastanawiałam się, czy gdzieś na ciebie natrafię, Abelasie._

     - _Aneth ara, Inkwizytorko. _ – Odpowiedział, patrząc z cienia szerokiego kaptura. - _Poszukiwałaś mnie?_

_\- Poniekąd, ale nie był to mój główny cel. Potrzebowałam oderwać się na chwilę od obowiązków. Przejażdżka dobrze mi zrobiła. -_ Poklepała zwierzę po szyi i odprowadziła go w pobliże wody i pojedynczych, nie zamarzniętych kępek trawy przebijających się na powierzchnię. - _Co to było?_

_\- Mhm. -_ Kiwnął w zrozumieniu i ruszył przy Dalijce w komfortowej odległości. - _Zwykłe ćwiczenia._

_\- Banal'ras **.**_ _Magia. Dlaczego nie zmierzysz się z żołnierzami z szeregów Inkwizycji lub jej rekrutami? W Twierdzy nie narzekamy na ich niedostatek._

_\- Ćwiczę z nimi, niektórzy z rekrutów zapowiadają się bardzo obiecująco. Nie jest to jednak wielkie wyzwanie. -_ Mówił rozglądając się po okolicy i napawając się otoczeniem natury.

_\- A co z Bykiem i jego Szarżownikami?_

     Niespodziewanie odpowiedział jej lekkim śmiechem.

_\- Uparta jesteś, wiesz?_ – Spojrzał na towarzyszkę i z powrotem podążył wzrokiem w leśną przestrzeń. Ruszył kilka kroków do przodu zbierając myśli. – _Cenię członków Inkwizycji i twoich towarzyszy. Treningi z nimi są dobre. Jednak to jest Adahlen. Var revas._

     Rozejrzała się w około, doskonale rozumiała potrzebę opuszczenia Podniebnej Twierdzy. Oczywiście nie na zawsze, jednak póki nie planowano żadnego dalszego wyjazdu, nie można było liczyć na kontakt z naturą.

     - _Co robisz?_ – Odwrócił się słysząc jak kobieta odpina klamry uchwytu na kostur zawieszony na plecach.

     - _W takim razie zmierz się ze mną._ – Zdjęła z ramion ciepły płaszcz i starannie składając go przerzuciła go przez jeleni grzbiet.

     - _Z tobą?_ – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale jego mimika zdradzała zainteresowanie propozycją.

     - _Tak, ze mną. Czyżbyś miał jakieś przeciwwskazania? –_ Ułożyła na płaszczu skórzane rękawiczki i odwróciła się przodem do elfa.

     - _Din_. – Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – _Widziałem jak władasz magią. Jesteś silna. Nie wiem czy w innych okolicznościach chciałbym stanąć na przeciw tobie, Lavellan._

     - _Dlatego nie widzę sensu używać magii, skoro to tylko ćwiczenia._ \- Ominęła go spokojnym krokiem zataczając spory łuk, by odwrócić się i stanąć na przeciw.

     - _Trenuj ciało, nie tylko umysł. Mądre i pomocne w życiu._

_\- Ludzie, a zwłaszcza Zakon, mówią "Magia istnieje po to, by służyć człowiekowi, a nie nim władać."_

_\- I tym się kierujesz?_ \- Spojrzał na nią krytycznie.

_\- Nie. Ale istnieją sytuację, w których moc zawodzi, a wtedy pozostaje tylko siła mięśni._

Kiwnął głową zgadzając się.

     _\- W takim razie, do dzieła._

҉           ҉           ҉

 

     Z impetem rozłożyła się na kamiennym żwirze oddychając głęboko, starała się uspokoić. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że wszystko ją boli, a silne pulsowanie w żebrach po lewej stronie promieniowało na klatkę piersiową. Przyłożyła dłoń do tego miejsca starając się rozmasować ból.

     Nie oszczędził jej.

     - _Din'an_. \- Powiedziała podnosząc dłoń w pokojowym geście. - _Mam dość_.

     Magin oparł dłonie na kolanach i pochylił się głośno oddychając. Spojrzał na elfkę leżącą na ziemi. Przetarł wierzchem dłoni cieniutką stróżkę krwi spływającą mu z rozciętej dolnej wargi. Wyprostował się rozciągając plecy i sprawdził czy nic poważniejszego mu nie dolega. Poczuł, że nieźle mu przyłożyła. Była nieco niższa i o wiele drobniejsza od niego, ale miała siłę w rękach. Musiała dobrze strzelać z łuku. Podszedł do lodowatego strumienia, pochylił się i przemył twarz zimną wodą.

     Obserwowała go czując zimno podłoża szybko studzące jej ciało. Widziała jak zrzuca kaptur na plecy, pochyla się i ochlapuje twarz nad strumieniem. Poruszył szczęką sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku z żuchwą. Na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie miała okazji przyjrzeć mu się w ten sposób. Jego uczesanie przykuło jej uwagę - bardzo jasne włosy sięgające nieco za ramię zaplecione w warkocz i wygolone boki. Spostrzegła jeszcze w Świątyni Mythal, że wszyscy Obrońcy tak się nosili. Nadawało im to bojowniczego wyglądu. Jak rebelianci. I tatuaże na twarzy, identyczne jak wzór zdobiący jej twarz. Posturą w ogóle nie przypominał maga. Wszyscy Obrońcy byli wyćwiczeni fizycznie.

     Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Odwróciła wzrok, spostrzegłszy, że gapi się na niego. Poczuła zawstydzenie. Zamknęła oczy. Czuła się dziwnie. Oboje w walce dawali z siebie wszystko, nie oszczędzali się, nie folgowali sobie. Czuła się obolała, a mimo to krew szumiała w jej żyłach i pulsowała w skroniach. Serce biło mocniej. Jej myśli goniły, nie pozwalały się skupić, wytrącały z równowagi. Adrenalina pobudzała ją. Czuła ekscytację. Podniecenie.

     - _Ma enaste_. \- Podszedł bliżej, gdy pogłębiała się w swoich myślach. Jego lico znowu było skryte pod nakryciem głowy. Spojrzał na nią nieco z góry. – _Nic ci nie jest? Możesz wstać?_

     - _Nic z czego się nie wyliżę_. – Rozmasowała żebra i opornie usiadła. Bok dalej bolał, ale chyba nic nie połamała. – _Ma helani._

Stłumił chęć zaśmiania się widząc jej zbolała minę.

     – _Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię poturbować. Będziesz potrzebowała ochrony zanim nie wydobrzejesz._ – Wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, by pomóc jej wstać.

     Chwyciła jego dłoń. Coś ją tknęło. Ciepło rozpłynęło się po ciele, niczym zanurzenie w rzece w środku lata.

     - _Banal. To ty możesz potrzebować ochrony._ – Dźwignęła się na nogi patrząc w stronę drzew, ku Enaste drepczącej pomiędzy roślinnością. – _Ma Emma harel._

Spojrzał pytająco i z pewnym niepokojem. Atmosfera między nimi zgęstniała.

     - _Dlaczego?_ _Ochronę przed czym?_

     - _Przede mną._

     Nagle chwyciła go za ramię. Drgnął instynktownie spodziewając się kolejnego ataku, uderzenia czy zaklęcia. Chciał się obronić. Nie spodziewał się poczuć jej usta na swoich.

     To był impuls. Moment. Jeden oddech za szybko. Jedno uderzenie serca za dużo. Jedna chwila spojrzenia za długo. Jeden stopień ciepła ciała za wysoko. Dała się ponieść.

     Zaskoczony aż wstrzymał oddech. Poczuł miękkość i słodycz jej pocałunku, delikatnego lecz śmiałego. Bardzo spragnionego. Poczuł, jakby dopiero teraz otwierały mu się oczy. Od razu spostrzegł ciepło i delikatność jej ciała, drżenie rąk ułożonych na ramieniu i barku. Wyczuł zapach kwiatowych perfum z Orlais zmieszanych z wonią jej kobiecego ciała. Dostrzegł jaka jest atrakcyjna. Minęły stulecia od kiedy ostatni raz czuł kobiece usta. Nie pamiętał już nawet czyje.

     Poczuła jego dłonie na swoich policzkach tuz przy żuchwie. Powoli i niechętnie rozłączyła ich wargi. Ciepłe obłoczki oddechów zmieszały się ze sobą. Spojrzała mu głęboko w jasne oczy. Od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Spostrzegła w nich jedynie smutek, niepewność i obawę.

     - _Ir abelas, Lethallan._ _–_ Zaczął cicho. _– Nie powinniśmy._

Zmiana na jej twarzy była piorunująca. To nie był kubeł zimnej wody, to był cały topniejący lodowiec. Kąciki jej ust opadły, a błysk w oczach przygasł. Kiwnęła głową.

     - _Rozumiem._ – Skłamała i puściła jego ramiona.

> „ _Nie powinniśmy. To nie porządku. Nawet tutaj…”_

     Wspomnienia rozbrzmiały w jej głowie z bolesnym ukłuciem.

     Westchnął głęboko. Czuł jej zawiedzenie tak mocno, że aż ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. Odciągnął od niej swoje dłonie. Ciepło ust i jej spontaniczność przez chwilę całkowicie rozproszyły jego myśli. Ale ona już odwróciła wzrok. Odczekała chwilę i ruszyła powoli w stronę Enaste. Wolnym, obolałym krokiem.

     - _Wracam do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Już wystarczająco długo mnie nie ma._ – Nie spojrzała nawet w jego kierunku.

_\- Lavellan, zaczekaj…_ \- Zaczął nie ruszając się praktycznie z miejsca.

     Nie odpowiedziała. Stał w tym samym miejscu, lustrując ją tym swoim poważnym, a zarazem smutnym spojrzeniem. Usłyszała, jak wzdycha głęboko w zamyśleniu.

     - _Daj mi chwilę, by to wszystko przemyśleć…_

     Spojrzała mu w oczy kładąc dłonie na płaszczu przewieszonym przez grzbiet zwierzęcia sięgając po rękawiczki. Zobaczyła w nim tę samą osobę co wtedy, w Świątyni Mythal.

> _„Nasz” lud? Ci, których widzimy w lesie, cienie noszące vallaslin? NIE jesteście moim ludem._

     Miał rację. Za szybko to wszystko pobiegło. Nie przemyślała nic. On był jednym ze starożytnych Elvhen. Żył w świecie, którego nie pamiętają jej przodkowie. Żył setki lat. Była przy nim jak małe dziecko. Poświęcił całe swe życie wyższym celom. Wpierw wiecznej służbie bogini Mythal, później Vir’Abelasan jako jeden z Obrońców i ich dowódca. Teraz złożył swe umiejętności i doświadczenie w dłonie Inkwizycji. Jej Inkwizycji. Musiała pamiętać o tym, że jest Inkwizytorką, ma swoje obowiązki i powinności.

     Kiwnęła głową zrezygnowana. Tu nie było miejsca na chwilowe porywy serca. Musiała się z nim zgodzić. Odwróciła się i przygryzła wargę, by nie dać ponieść się emocjom i poczuciu niesprawiedliwości. Założyła na plecy płaszcz i wsunęła palce w ciepłe rękawiczki.

     - _Ty nie wracasz?_ – Spytała poklepując Enaste po grzbiecie i karku. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak skierował się do miejsca, w którym leżały części jego ciężkiej zbroi.

     - _Jedź. Wrócę tam w ten sam sposób jak tu dotarłem_.

     - _Pieszo będziesz wędrował do zmroku_. – Ze względu na swój stan wskoczyła na wierzchowca dopiero za drugim podejściem.

     Obserwowała jak mężczyzna powoli zakłada na siebie pojedyncze części zbroi. Dostrzegła zesztywniałe palce dłoni Elfa. _No tak…_ \- pomyślała. Świątynia Mythal mieści się w Dziczy Arbor, gdzie klimat jest raczej ciepły i tropikalny. Górskie tereny są bardzo zimne, a on opuścił twierdzę wiele godzin temu. Sama nie wiedziała czemu rozbawiła ją ta sytuacja. _Cóż, z naturą nie wygrasz._

     Przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, by stłumić kichnięcie. Dostrzegł, że jest obserwowany. Wyprostował się z cieniem speszenia na twarzy. Zaśmiała się, co było potwierdzeniem, że widziała.

_\- Ara seranna-ma. –_ Odchrząknął mocując kostur na plecach i poprawiając kaptur.

     Podjechała blisko i spojrzała na niego z wierzchowca.

     - _W magazynie mamy zapas ciepłego odzienia. Jedziesz ze mną. Zanim zapadnie zmrok będą już wysyłać oddziały w poszukiwaniu twojego lodowego pomnika. –_ Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, by mógł się dosiąść.

     - _Dam sobie radę, chyba że to rozkaz._

_\- Nie. To jest prośba. Daj sobie pomóc._

     Usiadł za jej plecami. Enaste nie sprzeciwiła się i ruszyła w stronę warowni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sahlin! - elf.: Teraz!  
> [2] Tel’ven. Na inan nuvenin sulevin. - elf: Nie idź dalej. Twoje oczy potrzebują celu.  
> [3] Abelasan. - elf.: dosł. „miejsce należące do smutku"  
> [4] Aneth ara - elf.: nieformalne powitanie, używane z reguły wśród przyjaciół, dosł. „moje bezpieczne miejsce"  
> [5] Banal'ras. - elf.: cień  
> [6] Adahlen - elf.: las  
> [7] Var revas. - elf.: nasza wolność  
> [8] Din - elf.: nie  
> [9] Din'an - elf.: koniec  
> [10] Ma enaste - elf.: moje uznanie  
> [11] Ma helani - elf.: pomóż mi  
> [12] Ma Emma harel - elf.: powinieneś się mnie bać  
> [13] Ir abelas, Lethallan. - elf.: przykro mi, „Lethallan" - zwyczajne odniesienie do znajomego płci żeńskiej  
> [14] vallaslin - elf.: „pismo krwi”; sztuka tatuażu w widocznym miejscu przyjęta przez niektóre elfy, aby ukazać uwielbienie dla tradycyjnych elfickich bogów; według niektórych – symbol niewolnictwa;  
> [15] Ara seranna-ma - elf.: „przepraszam” po kichnięciu lub beknięciu


	4. Kołysanka

> _Ma Emma harel._

Abelas otworzył oczy i zerwał się nagle. Dopiero po chwili skojarzył, że przysnął na drewnianym krześle przy jednym ze stołów w holu głównej sali. Płomień w kominku za jego plecami trzaskał z cicha, a bijące od płomienia ciepło miło koiło i usypiało. Usłyszał stłumiony chichot, gdy jedna ze strażniczek stojących przy drzwiach zauważyła jego nagły ruch. Rozciągnął zdrętwiałe ramiona oraz kark, po czym wstał.

     Czuł się zmieszany. Słyszał jej głos. Widział jej twarz. Znowu zawitała w jego śnie, mimo że na co dzień zdawała się go unikać.

     Pomieszczenie, które zazwyczaj wypełnione było członkami Inkwizycji teraz ziało pustką, pomimo, że na zewnątrz świeciło jeszcze słońce. Powodem tego był przyjazd Bohaterki Kirkwall do Podniebnej Twierdzy, więc wszyscy oblegali karczmę. Nie specjalnie miał ochotę tam iść. Nie czuł potrzeby. Postanowił więc wrócić do swojej komnaty i tam spędzić resztę dnia, czekając na dalsze rozkazy, a wątpił by jakieś były.

_-_ _Elgara vallas, da'len, Melava somniar  
       Mala tara aravas, Ara ma'desen melar.. **.**_

     Przekroczył próg drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu, gdy do jego uszu dotarł cichy, melodyjny głos. Zwolnił kroku idąc cieniem rzucanym przez kamienne filary wprost do swojej komnaty. Znał te słowa. To była zwykła dziecięca piosenka, kołysanka, jak każda inna śpiewana wśród jego pobratymców przed snem ich pociech. Zatrzymał się. To budziło wspomnienia. Może słowa nie brzmiały identycznie, może melodia była trochę zmieniona, ale to wciąż ta sama piosnka. I przetrwała taki kawał czasu?

     Zlokalizował wzrokiem źródło dźwięku, chociaż po głosie wiedział, że to ona śpiewa. Ogród był niemal pusty, jak większość twierdzy. Przy stojących na trawie wielkich donicach i fragmencie zaoranego pod uprawę gruntu zauważył Inkwizytorkę. Klęczała przy ziemi z dłońmi skrytymi w cienkich materiałowych rękawiczkach i zajmowała się roślinami. Nie była sama. Obok niej siedział ten osowiały chłopak w wielkim kapeluszu, którego imienia nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Nigdy nie pamiętał. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się gdzie wcześniej go widział. Odczuwał magię drzemiącą w tej istocie, ale nie było to nic plugawego. Potrafiło jednak pozostawić coś na kształt niepokoju.

_\- Iras ma ghilas, da'len, Ara ma'nedan ashir  
       _ _Dirthara lothlenan'as, Bal emma mala dir..._

     Inkwizytorka zanurzyła dłonie w ziemi wyszukując, czy nie ma w nich żadnych szkodników i wyrywając pojedyncze źdźbła chwastów przebijających się na powierzchnię. Cole przyglądał się temu co robi jego towarzyszka, wydawał się być zainteresowany. Próbował naśladować jej ruchy i pomagać pielić rośliny, jednak drepcząca po liściach biedronka skutecznie odwracała jego uwagę. Wyciągnął dłoń i wziął insekta na nią, uważnie obserwując ścieżki które wytycza na jego skórze. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Uniósł twarz w górę, jakby nasłuchując, wyczuwając coś.

     Visena była przyzwyczajona do takich widoków. Cole był szczególną osobą, głęboko powiązaną z pustką, o unikalnych umiejętnościach. Potrafił ukrywać się przed innymi, sprawiać że go nie widzą, nie pamiętają. Z nią jednak łączyła go szczególna przyjaźń. Lubił jej towarzystwo. Przychodził zawsze gdy była sama, a nie chciała być. Odłożyła wyrwane chwasty na jedną kupkę i usiadła na łydkach ocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. Ściszyła nieco głos, lecz nie urwała śpiewu.

     Elf oparł się o filar plecami, tyłem do ogrodu, pozostając w cieniu rzucanym przez kolumnę. Wsłuchiwał się w jej słowa. Zamknął oczy. Jej głos koił jego zmysły, uspokajał, wyciszał. Gasił rozpaloną w sercu niepewność, obawę czy podjęte decyzje były słuszne. Dawał poczucie odprężenia i spokój duszy. Jak podczas wiecznej służby ku chwale Mythal. Poczuł uczucie tęsknoty.

_\- Tel'enfenim, da'len, Irassal ma ghilas  
       Ma garas mir renan, Ara ma'athlan vhenas, Ara ma'athlan vhenas..._

Mythal. W Twierdzy pełno było motywów przedstawiających powiązanie z Zakonem. Sama Boska przebywała w niej bardzo często. Andrastianie w każdej chwili mogli pójść do kapliczki, pomodlić się, śpiewali Pieśń Światła, wznosili modły i prośby do Andrasty oraz Stwórcy. Nie było tu miejsca na elficki panteon, mimo że Inkwizytorka nigdy nie była jedną z osób oddanych Zakonowi. Pozostała wierna swoim ideałom, dziedzictwu i tradycji.

     Po całym życiu spędzonym na codziennej służbie Wielkiej Opiekunce w życiu Elfa zabrakło czegoś. Jego ludzie odeszli - wojownicy, strażnicy, magowie, kapłani. Pozostało milczenie. Milczenie i zwątpienie. A by nie zwątpić potrzeba wiary. Wiary oraz modlitwy.

Odczekała chwilę i podniosła się z klęczek, przetarła ubrudzone kolana. Odeszła kilka kroków do podłużnej drewnianej bali wypełnionej zimną wodą. Zanurzyła w niej metalową konewkę, a nad powierzchnią wody przejechała prawą dłonią. Powietrze nad taflą lekko zgęstniało, wypełnione magią, a woda lekko zadymiła się podnosząc swą temperaturę niewiele powyżej temperatury powietrza.

     - _Cisza. Spokój. Dlaczego przestałaś śpiewać?_ \- Cole podniósł się za Inkwizytorką i oderwał wzrok od owada, który uleciał z jego dłoni.

     - _Chyba wystarczy mi. A podobało ci się? -_ Uśmiechnęła się pytająco. Wyjęła konewkę z wody i podeszła do grządek by podlać je letnią cieczą. _\- Możemy porozmawiać._

_\- Wyglądasz inaczej gdy śpiewasz. Przyjemniej. Cieplej._

_\- Naprawdę? -_ Zatrzymała się widząc jego wzrok, wpatrzony głęboko w jej oczy. Taki był przenikliwy, że aż drgnęła. Był to wzrok, pod którym czuje się dreszcz na plecach.

     -  _Ara ma'athlan vhenas... Eth'Theneras, da'len. Muśnięcie matczynych palców na włosach i jej pocałunek na policzku. Kroki wiodące do drugiego pomieszczenia. Dogasająca świeca. Ciepło młodszego brata usypiającego obok. Ma seranas, Vis. Vis. Visena. Da'len. Da'assan. Da'mi.- _ Mówił spokojnym głosem, powoli nabierając tempa i głośności.

_\- Cole..._  - Poczuła pętlę zaciskającą się coraz ciaśniej wokół przełyku.

     Zrobił krótką pauzę i kontynuował zgorzkniale.

     - _Pierwsza. Elfka. Dalijka. Herold Andrasty. Jej Czcigodność. Inkwizytorka Lavellan. Vhenan... Tytuły, tytuły, pewnego dnia zapomnę, że mam na imię... Visena. - _ Zamilkł nagle i uniósł głowę ku niebu nasłuchując. - _Visena_. - Spojrzał z powrotem w jej oczy. - _Mogę sprawić, byś nigdy nie zapomniała. Będę ci przypominać._

     Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale smutno. Powoli pokręciła przecząco głową.

     - _Cole. Nie wszystko działa tak łatwo..._ \- Mówiła cicho i spokojnie.

     Zlustrował ją wzrokiem, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

     - _Unika mnie. Patrzy tylko z oddali. Cały czas pracuje. Ucieka wzrokiem. Sprawia, że czuję się winny. Abelas nua na, Lethallan._

     W tym czasie mężczyzna pogrążony w zamyśleniach wyszedł zza kolumny do przejścia prowadzącego na ogród. Oparł się o ścianę łuku ramieniem i patrzył w ich kierunku. Nie chciał przeszkadzać ani podsłuchiwać. Po prostu patrzył na nich czekając na chwilę, w której będzie mógł zamienić z nią kilka słów.

     Patrzyła na młodzieńca w kapeluszu, czując jak czerwień uderza na jej policzki. W jej oczach coś zabłysło. Nie zdarzyła odpowiedzieć, gdy zaczął kontynuować

     - _On chce porozmawiać z tobą._

Wstał i coś zawibrowało w powietrzu. Nim zdarzyła mrugnąć Cole po prostu zniknął. Rozejrzała się wokół by upewnić się, że go nie ma i natrafiła na wzrok Magina. Jej serce łomotnęło mimowolnie, gdyż wcześniej nie wiedziała o jego obecności. Odłożyła pustą już konewkę na bok i ruszyła powoli w jego kierunku zdejmując z palców przemoczone rękawiczki.

     Elf też podążył wzrokiem po ogrodzie zdziwiony nagłym zniknięciem chłopaka, lecz po chwili zdawało się go to już nie interesować.

     - _Ina'lan'ehn sulahn_ _, Lethallan_. - Rzekł widząc jak podchodzi bliżej. - _Ale jest jeszcze dość jasno, żeby kłaść się spać._

     - _Słuchałeś?_ \- Przejechała dłonią po policzku, próbując dyskretnie wyczuć czy się nie czerwieni. - _Nie sądziłam, ze ktoś tu jest._

     - _Poza tym da'len?_

_\- Ma na imię Cole._

_\- Jest w nim coś wyjątkowego. I zastanawiającego._ \- Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po ogrodzie, szukając go wzrokiem _. - Widywałem go siedzącego na szczycie muru._

_\- Tak, Cole jest unikalny. I chce dobrze. Ale jeśli nie zechce być widziany czy pamiętany, tak będzie. -_ Strzepała resztki ziemi z kolan. _\- Nie jesteś w karczmie z resztą?_

_\- Nie. -_ Skierował wzrok na jej twarz _. - Jutro rano opuszczam_ _Tarasyl’an Te’las._

_\- Dokąd się udasz? -_ Odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili, gdyż powietrze między nimi zdawało się zgęstnieć.

     - _Do Kaplicy Mythal. W Twierdzy nie ma nawet ołtarza. Tylko Zakon i Andrasta. -_ Powiedział nieco zgorzkniale, lecz kryjąc urazę. - _W lasach otaczających warownię są kaplice i miejsca bardziej święte, niż to co zostało z tego miejsca. Ja... -_ Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - _..._ _telsylmanal min'an_ ** _._**

Odpowiedziała spojrzeniem w jego oczy. Kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Ruszyła z nim powoli kamienną zadaszoną ścieżką w stronę komnat. Odwróciła wzrok w innym kierunku, wzdychając dyskretnie. Spostrzegł to krocząc przy niej. Zatrzymał się krok przed nią i odwrócił w jej stronę. Zatrzymała się pytająco. Wyciągnął dłoń do jej twarzy i przesunął wierzchem palców po jej policzku. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale delikatny ciepły dotyk sprawił, że spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym obaw i niepewności. Oraz nadziei.

     - _Wrócisz? -_ Spytała niepewnie, niemal szeptem.

     Słoneczne oczy spojrzały nieco cieplej na Elfkę, jakby same chcąc odpowiedzieć.

_\- Nie odejdę dopóki jestem tu potrzebny, Inkwizytorko._

Jej szczery uśmiech i zaszklone oczu były wszystkim czego potrzebował przez ostatnie dni. Poczuł jak na jej widok serce mocniej bije mu w piersi. Przy bijącym od niej cieple przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na chłodną temperaturę. Jakby dla jej głosu, mógł znieść wszystko.

     Ciepło rozlało się w jej klatce piersiowej. Miała wrażenie, że już od dawna czuje każdą z jego emocji. Jakby między nimi była jakaś głęboka więź, łącząca ich ze sobą poza ciałem. Wiedziała kiedy coś go trapi, wiedziała kiedy coś go męczy, wiedziała kiedy wątpi i popada w zadumę oraz melancholię. Wiedziała też kiedy czuje radość, ulgę, spokój i ukojenie. Teraz czuła, że jest dobrze. Czuje się pewnie. Bezpiecznie. Lecz także głęboko skrywa smutek i zwątpienie.

     Położyła palce na jego dłoni dotykającej jej policzka.

_\- Ane isala'em?\- _ Wyszeptał.

Zamknęła oczy. Czuł jak drży i się waha. W końcu wydusiła niemal bezdźwięcznie.

     - _Dhava em._

Nie zdążyła nawet dokończyć swej myśli gdy poczuła jego dotyk na ustach, jak gdyby tylko czekał aż to powie. Jej dłonie wystrzeliły w górę lądując po bokach jego szyi, a on zachęcony tym gestem objął ją wokół jej lędźwi i lekko przycisnął do siebie. Niemal zadrżała czując jego dotyk na swym ciele, a jej krew popłynęła szybciej. Przez kilka mocnych uderzeń serca trwali w tej słodkiej chwili nim ich usta oderwały się od siebie z miękkim muśnięciem.

     Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Ona nieco rozmarzona z rozpalonymi kościami policzkowymi. On patrzący na nią z niewypowiedzianym zachwytem. To była jedna z tych chwil, które pamięta się do końca życia. Złapali zaledwie kilka głębszych oddechów, gdy dłonie Elfki mocno złapały za materiał  szaty na wysokości jego obojczyków i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Połączyli się w pocałunku o wiele gorętszym i odważniejszym. To zadziałało jak iskra rzucona na powierzchnię nafty.

     Złapał ją w pół i nagle przyparł do ściany jednej z kolumn. Westchnęła głośniej prosto w jego usta, zrzuciła jego kaptur na ramiona i wplotła palce w jego włosy powyżej karku. Wydał z siebie niski pomruk przyjemności. Przyparł swym ciałem do niej, a jedna z jego dłoni zjechała po jej boku na tył uda, które lekko uniosła.

     Czując rosnący pomiędzy nimi żar zakończył pocałunek i oparł się lekko czołem o jej czoło.

     - _Malena, inansha.-_ Powiedział półszeptem łapiąc niespokojnie oddech.

     - _Inansha?_   - Ton jej głosu był wciąż bardzo gorący. – _Siu’dirthelan._

     - _Tel' inansha. Ina'lan'ehn_. – Uśmiechnął się na widok jej rumieńców i przyjemności sprawionej słowami. Objął ją już spokojniej na wysokości lędźwi, ona wsparła głowę na jego barku. Otarł lekko swym policzkiem o jej policzek. - _Vara i'em_. – Szepnął.

     Kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgadza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ma Emma harel - elf.: powinieneś się mnie bać  
> [2] Elgara vallas, da'len, Melava somniar/ Mala tara aravas, Ara ma'desen melar... - elf.: Słońce już zaszło, maleństwo/ Na marzenia przyszedł czas/ Twe myśli udały się w podróż/ Lecz utrzymam cię tu wczas...  
> [3] Iras ma ghilas, da'len, Ara ma'nedan ashir/ Dirthara lothlenan'as, Bal emma mala dir... - elf.: Dokąd pójdziesz, maleństwo/ Zatracony dla mnie we śnie?/ Szukaj prawdy na Zapomnianych Ziemiach/ Głęboko na twego serca dnie...  
> [4] Tel'enfenim, da'len, Irassal ma ghilas/ Ma garas mir renan, Ara ma'athlan vhenas, Ara ma'athlan vhenas... - elf.: Nigdy się nie bój, maleństwo,/ Gdziekolwiek udasz się/ Podążaj za moim głosem/ Do domu sprowadzę cię/ Do domu sprowadzę Cię...  
> [2]-[4] - oficjalna kołysanka dalijska "Mir Da'len Somniar", tłumaczenie własne  
> [5] Ara ma'athlan vhenas - elf.: Do domu sprowadzę cię  
> [6] Eth'Theneras, da'len - elf.: Śpijcie dobrze, dzieci  
> [7] Ma seranas - elf.: przepraszam  
> [8] Da'assan - elf. pieszczotliwe nazwanie dziecka, dosł. "mała strzała"  
> [9] Da'mi - elf. pieszczotliwe nazwanie dziecka, dosł. "mały nożyk"  
> [10] Vhenan - elf.: Serce  
> [11] Abelas nua na - elf.: przepraszam, że sprawiłem ci przykrość  
> [12] Ina'lan'ehn sulahn - elf.: piękna piosenka  
> [13] telsylmanal min'an - elf.: duszę się, nie mogę oddychać  
> [14] Ane isala'em? - elf.: potrzebujesz mnie?  
> [15] Dhava em - elf.: pocałuj mnie  
> [16] Malena, inansha - elf.: Zaczekaj, atrakcyjna. ; „Inansha” – jest określeniem na atrakcyjną osobę, dosł. „miła/y dla oczu”  
> [17] Siu’dirthelan. - elf.: Komplemenciarz.; dosł. "mówiący słodko"  
> [18] Tel' inansha. Ina'lan'ehn. - elf.: Nie jesteś atrakcyjna. Jesteś piękna.  
> [19] Vara i'em. - elf.: Pojedź ze mną.


End file.
